


Starcrossed

by MrsDarcyFirth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Crazy Mad Hatter | Jefferson, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDarcyFirth/pseuds/MrsDarcyFirth
Summary: Jefferson went mad in Wonderland trying to get home. But it wasn't a daughter he was trying to get back to. And someone was looking for him all that time too ...





	1. Chapter 1

§ß  
Emma swung onto Main Street, already wiping the night's call-out from her mind in anticipation of her waiting bed; she'd have to have another word with Archie about Pongo's midnight Houdini-acts. It was late enough to be early and at this hour it was unusual to see anyone walking around, but the person that caught her eye as she made the turn was distinctive enough in his own right.

Emma recognised the coat first, the cocky swagger next, then the bright glint of curved silver catching the streetlight, just below the cuff. She slowed the patrol car to a crawl and cut the lights, already flipping open her phone and, despite the early hour, speed-dialed her mother.

"Emma, is everything alright?"

"Considering who I'm looking at right now, I'm going to go with no." 

"Emma?"

The dark, slender figure stayed close to the shadows of the storefronts on the dimly lit and deserted street and did not seem to have noticed the car rolling about half a block behind.

He was heading away from the docks, a more congruent location for the pirate than the forest where she'd last seen him, and by his ambling pace he appeared not to have a destination in mind.

"It's Hook." She berated herself for sounding so incredulous; stuff like this really shouldn't surprise her any more. "Captain Hook found a way into Storybrooke."

.

She sped up and drew level with the leather-clad Englishman just outside Granny’s diner, now several hours closed, and jumped out quickly, drawing her gun but keeping it loosely by her side for now. 

Hook spun at the noise, instinctively reaching for his sword but relaxing a little when he recognised the slim blonde as she stepped cautiously around the hood of the car to stand a few feet in front of him.

"Morning darling." He bowed mockingly. "Did you miss me?"

She ignored the question as she ignored the leer that accompanied it. "How are you here Hook? You found another portal?"

He smirked at her through dark lashes. "It would be pretty impressive if I'd made the trip without one now, wouldn't it?"

"Why make the trip at all? What's here for you?"

"Come now Miss Swan, all these questions? Very bad form." He gestured to the badge on her hip, "or is it considered unlawful to stroll along these highways alone? Not that I would care much either way, but it would be nice to have some prior awareness of my crime." 

"The thing is, I'm Sheriff here in Storybrooke and I have to say I'm not that comfortable with a fully armed pirate roaming my streets."

"Hardly fully armed love."

"Hand over your weapons Hook, then tell me what your business is here and I'll consider not throwing you in the cells until I figure it out myself."

Hook caught and held her gaze. Back in the Enchanted Forest he'd been able to make her feel naked and exposed with just a look, but this was different. She felt as though she were being judged, weighed up. He seemed to make up his mind and sighed as he rested his hook against his chest.

"May I at least keep the hook this time?" 

Suprised by his capitulation, Emma chuckled. "I don't think so Captain. Hand it all over."

They moved to the trunk of the patrol car where Hook begrudgingly laid his sword, pistols, three variously sized daggers and a small stiletto blade hidden in his boot. 

"Would it make a difference if I said please?" He flashed that smile at her, the one that she just knew she'd be revisiting when she finally got some sleep. 

"The hook too."

The pirate huffed but calmly unscrewed the silver hook from the cuff strapped tightly to the stump of his left wrist. He passed it reverently to Emma, who despite herself, laid it gently on top of the other weapons before closing the trunk. 

"Why did you come here Hook?" She asked firmly but softly, still tensed ready for a fight but appreciative of his cooperation so far. 

"As you mentioned, that's my business. But for the sake of cordiality you have my word I have no intention of causing any trouble." He stepped closer to Emma, much closer. She could smell the sea salt on his skin. "Unless invited of course ......"

Even as she fought to supress a visible shiver of excitement, she saw in his eyes the same lack of sincerity she'd suspected back in the other world. This was a man uninterested in anything but the challenge. Yet in that instant she couldn't help but wonder what he'd do if she just leaned forward .....

"Get away from her Hook!" 

Emma and Hook both spun to face David and Mary-Margaret striding down the empty street, sword in hand and bow aimed and ready. Emma bit back the urge to roll her eyes like a teenager. 

"It's okay," she called. "It's okay. He gave up his weapons."

David pointed the tip of his sword at Hook’s throat. "You can't trust him Emma."

"And I don't. But technically he hasn't done anything wrong. Yet."

"Your faith in me is inspiring."

"What's he doing here?"

"We were just getting round to that," Emma prompted, raising an eyebrow at the captain. His eyes darted between the three of them, then focused on Emma. For a second she could have sworn he seemed vulnerable. Almost afraid.

"Is it true that you all had your memories returned? Everyone who was brought here by the curse remembers their lives before it?"

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes, but you knew that. You know the curse has been lifted."

"I mean everyone, everyone remembers?" He looked desperate for her to confirm it.

Mary-Margaret lowered her bow, sensing the same thing. "Everyone," she answered softly.

Hook sighed in relief. "I'm looking for someone, brought here by the queen all those years ago. I don't know what name he may be using here but in our world he was Jefferson."

★

★

★

Ê€

The heavy oak swung silently on well-made hinges which Killian rewarded with an appreciative grin as he slunk equally silently into the room beyond. After carefully wedging the door so that it wouldn't latch behind him, he turned and drank in the wonders of the heavily guarded vault.

He skimmed his hands over the glass cabinets and cases as he moved deeper inside, each containing some powerful and magical curio. Wand and vials and dismemberments and carved boxes, some beautiful beyond words, some disturbing, others simply plain and forgettable, and none of which he had come for. 

He had an ingrained mistrust of magic in all its forms. Yes, it had its place in the world and yes he had had need of it in the past, but experience had made him uneasy and he avoided it where he could. He was here only out of good old fashioned greed. He'd heard that there was an object within this vault of tremendous value to a man with tremendous wealth and he had a tremendous desire to relieve him of some of it. 

But he had to find it first. He opened a wooden cabinet and scanned the shelves inside with no luck, moving swiftly to the next when he heard a noise, footsteps, from the hallway outside. He ducked between the cabinets, out of sight should anyone notice the door slightly ajar, but the footsteps continued without pause further down the hallway. 

He made to continue his search and almost fell over with shock as a man emerged from the shadows. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" He whispered, knowing that he'd been alone only moments before. 

The stranger grinned. He was bedecked in fine clothes, unusual but richly made. A long coat to rival Killian's own, fancy waistcoat, tie and boots. The hat was odd, and out of place in its shabbiness, but Killian’s attention was more focused on the face. Handsome enough to turn heads, made more so by the easy confidence that lay behind that grin. 

"Nowhere. Just passing through. I'll leave you to your thievery soon enough."

"And you're just here to admire the collection I suppose?" He stepped closer to the man, whose grin grew even wider. Damn he was gorgeous. "In seriousness, how did you get in? If there's another entrance I'd be most obliged to know it."

"I'm afraid that my methods are a little beyond you friend, but you managed your way in. No doubt you'll make it out again." Without leaving his spot he casually glanced around the room, evidently looking for something in particular. Killian couldn't take his eyes off him despite knowing he had very little time left to leave safely. 

"Aha. There you are," the man whispered gleefully as he strode over to a glass case against the wall next to Killian. Killian looked down and groaned. The crystal orb he'd come for. How he'd missed it was beyond him. 

The man reached out to open the case and found his hand pinned down by the flat of Killian's sword. He looked up, surprised.

"Don't tell me that for all the power in this room we're here for the same tiny piece?" 

"It would appear that way, friend. So if you'd be so kind?" Killian could see that the man was unarmed, yet his confident manner never faltered. 

The man straightened, they were of a height, and leaned so close to Killian that he could feel the warmth of him. Hand still pressed down on top of the case, he moved even closer, eyes dropping from Killian's own down to his parted lips. 

"Would you be open to a .... negotiation?" 

Killian couldn't help the ragged breath that escaped him. "Afraid not mate. That ball means a lot to me."

"Unfortunately it also means a lot to the man that hired me. And he is not a man who takes disappointment well." He ran his tongue along his lower lip, an action that made Killian swallow heavily. "A consolation then?"

He pulled his hand free and used it to grab the back of Killian's head, pulling him forward as he pressed fully against him. Their lips crashed together painfully but neither man hesitated in immediately deepening the kiss, mouths opening and tongues meeting fiercely. Killian gripped the man's hips, earning a breathy moan, not noticing that he no longer held his sword. 

Killian was lost. Orbs and vaults faded from his thoughts until there was nothing but a hot, demanding mouth, grinding hips, rough tugging on his hair. Not in all his years of happy debauchery had he felt anything close to this consuming hunger.

The stranger pulled back abruptly, causing Killian to stumble forward a little. He frowned in confusion, dumbly wondering why the man now had a sword in his hand. Recognising it as his own, the sudden realisation that he'd been played hit him like cold water. He cursed his naivety and watched the stranger remove the orb and place it in a leather satchel over his shoulder.

"Truly you were a most enjoyable interruption." He bowed, flourishing the strange hat as he did. "Forgive me friend."

Killian lunged as he realised his intent but it was too late. The man flung the sword into one of the tall glass cabinets which shattered instantly, noisily, spilling its contents to the ground. Killian spun back to the stranger in disbelief but he was alone in the vault. 

He slumped in resignation as several pairs of footsteps came crashing towards the door, that wicked grin seared into his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

§ß

"Jefferson? As in the Mad Hatter?"

Killian ignored the strange moniker in favour of focusing on the recognition Swan showed at the name. "Hat, yes. You know him? Where is he?"

"Not so fast. What do you want with him?" 

He had no patience for this woman's suspicion, regardless how justified it may be. Jefferson was here, he was here and he remembered everything. He dropped his voice to a low growl, well aware of how intimidating he could be when he wished. "Listen sweetheart. I've waited a long time and I've come a long way and I am being inordinately polite. You have my bloody hook! Now tell me where he is or leave me to find him myself. Make me ask again and it will have a touch more pirate about it."

He took great satisfaction in the way Snow White raised her bow, the way her prince tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, in the way Emma Swan's eyes widened in either surprise or fear. For all the flirting and the banter, he was a pirate, a damn dangerous one, and it was time they remembered that.

"You left us to die in that cell! You tried to kill us at the lake! And you expect me to just welcome you to town and trust your word that you'll behave?" Emma scoffed but Killian noticed she stepped back as she did despite her firearm. He smirked.

"You left me atop that beanstalk, chained and at the mercy of a damn giant. You betrayed me first. And if I'm not mistaken you were trying to kill me at that lake too. I'd say we were fairly even so climb down from that horse love, it's a little high for you.

'Now, I surrendered my sword. I gave you my hook and my word, and to my knowledge I have not broken any of your laws. So unless you're going to give me the information I so nicely asked for, I'll be taking my leave."

"You're not going anywhere Hook." The prince, yet to lower that impressive sword-arm, inched around to stand beside his daughter. 

"David, he's right. No I don't trust him but he's right." She squared up to Killian. "I'll take you to his house, but I can't guarantee he'll be there. No one's seen him since he kidnapped me and Mary-Margaret."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Kidnap? Sorry love, doesn't sound like him. And I don't really need the escort."

"Tough. Now, just how badly do you want to see him?"

Killian gritted his teeth. He was outnumbered and unarmed, he had very little choice but to comply. Even through the indignity, his heart began to race. He was almost there. 

.

After much tedious debate it had been agreed that Snow White herself would accompany them while the prince stayed behind to scout around and make sure he had come alone, as if he couldn't sail his beauty single-handed. She sat behind him, Swan's weapon trained on the back of his head, waiting for him to try something nefarious instead of merely clinging on to the upholstered seat, trying not to look as terrified as he felt about being inside a roaring, speeding metal box.

They passed through the town and into woods, following darker and narrower roads. Just as Killian was about to question her integrity, Swan slowed the vehicle and came to a halt outside a grand house, a mansion.

"Here?" He stared out of the window in awe. 

"I guess Regina felt bad for what she did to him." Emma was watching him intently.

He let his expression revert back to it's default cockiness. "And what would you know of it?"

"I told you, he kidnapped us. He wanted me to help him make a new hat, a portal. He said he was trying to get home to someone. He was desperate. But it was before the curse was lifted, before Gold brought magic back and I didn't believe him. I thought he was just crazy."

"He didn't lose his memories? Of his life before this?" 

"No." She looked at him with surprise and pity in her eyes. He wanted to strike her. "It was you wasn't it? He was trying to get back to you."

Enough. "Thank you Miss Swan, princess, but your services are no longer required. If you would be so good as to run along now." He fumbled with the door handle until it swung creakily open. He sighed as the two women exited with him. "You can tell when a person is lying, right? Look at me. Am I lying when I say I will not harm him?" She actually tilted her head at that, studying him. He tried a different tack. "Don't make me do this with you standing over my shoulder, please."

"Emma." 

"Okay. Okay, we'll go." She leaned over the roof of the car. "But Hook, be careful. Keeping his memories cost him."

He frowned in confusion at her sincerity but stayed silent lest she change her mind and stay. He watched them get back into the car and drive away, only turning back to the house once they were out of sight. He took a steadying breath and slowly climbed the steps to the front door. 

.

"We shouldn't really be watching, it feels seedy," Mary-Margaret complained. They'd parked the car around the corner and snuck back on foot. 

Emma huffed and hunkered down in the shadow of the trees opposite the mansion. "I still don't trust him. I just want to make sure he's not here to start any trouble."

"I might not have your superpower Emma but he seemed genuine to me."

"Me too. But I've been wrong before. Five minutes, and if no one's home then at least Hook won't have to walk back to town."

That seemed to placate Mary-Margaret. Hook still hadn't knocked. He was standing with his head bowed, unmoving but for a restless, twitching hand. He was nervous, Emma was amazed to realise, steeling himself to face the man inside. She watched as he raised his hand, faltered, raised it again and finally knocked, gingerly at first but quickly gaining strength.

She watched him step back and she held her breath, waiting. Her lungs were burning by the time a formless silhouette passed by the glass set next to the door. The door itself cracked open, then after a moment swung wide as though thrown. Jefferson, dressed as elegantly as she remembered, stepped shakily onto the lit porch. Despite the distance she could see Hook struggling to form words, swallowing visibly, eyes becoming wet as he stared fixedly at Jefferson. The Hatter hesitantly reached up and with a trembling hand clutched at the back of Hook’s neck. She saw him mouth the pirate's true name, saw Hook sag in relief.

"Emma, we need to go."

Mary-Margaret sounded choked and Emma could tell without looking that there were tears in her eyes. After so long separated from her own true love she could probably empathise all too well with the couple on the porch.

She nodded, not trusting her own voice, and together they made their way silently back to the car.

★

★

★

Ê€

The cell was cold but dry, the straw on the floor was clean and the bed was .... well, at least there was a bed. Killian stretched out on the smelly hay-bales serving as his sleeping area and mused that he had been in much worse situations.

Of course, the queen would arrive home at some point, be informed of the attempted burglary of her mother's old vault and most likely pay him a visit. He didn't imagine that it would be particularly pleasant, given her new-found hobby but he refused to worry. He'd charmed his way out of tighter spots than this. At least this time he'd been allowed to keep his coat. 

No, his thoughts were otherwise engaged. The handsome stranger with the shabby hat and captivating smile. Killian had been entranced before, enjoyed the sensation even, but this wasn't some bar room beauty or rakish dock-hand. This man had teased him, challenged him, bested him. And Killian wanted more.

"Are you thinking of me?"

Killian sat up so fast his vision whited out. As it returned he saw the stranger, leaning casually against the bars of the cell. On the inside.

"Okay mate, I'll admit that's some trick you have there. But if you've come to gloat you can bugger off now."

"I really am sorry friend," he smiled, looking anything but sorry. "And I am here to make amends. Tell me, how averse are you to playing the damsel?"

Evidently not expecting a reply the stranger tossed his hat to the ground, setting it spinning with a deft flick of his wrist. To Killian's astonishment a purple, swirling vortex appeared in front of him. The man was suddenly by his side, weaving his hand through his. 

"Jump."

"Why should I trust you?"

The man laughed. "You shouldn't!" He leapt forward, pulling Killian with him into the purple smoke. 

It was an odd sensation, like falling without moving, and Kilian was thankful for the reassuring grip the man had on his hand. The smoke dissipated quickly and instead of stone walls and iron bars, revealed a cliff overlooking the harbour in which his beloved ship was moored. Even from here he could make out his men slowly loading their supplies.

"I won't bother with the how, I get the impression that no answer would satisfy. But why? Not that I'm ungrateful mate but why get me out?"

The man shrugged. "I felt bad for leaving you."

"Bollocks. You didn't want me telling the queen who really wanted that crystal ball."

He smirked. "I also felt bad for leaving you."

"Why not just kill me?" He was genuinely curious. "Make absolutely sure I never let it slip?"

For the first time that cockiness shifted to something approaching serious, and for the first time Killian got a sense of the power of this man. "I'm no killer."

Despite the unexpected tingle up his spine, Killian didn't want this conversation to become hostile. "Well you've proved that darling."

"Jefferson." 

The pirate smiled. "Killian Jones, captain of that beauty down there. Although if we're here then you already knew that," he added suspiciously. 

"A lucky guess, based on your striking costume and larcenous activities." 

"So what are you? Some kind of wizard?"

Jefferson laughed again. "Not even close. I'm a portal-jumper, an acquirer of difficult to aquire things, transporter of the untransportable and procurer of solutions to impossible predicaments."

It was Killian's turn to laugh. "Sounds like a busy line of work."

"Indeed, and regretably one I must get back to. I have an appointment with your erstwhile incarcerator."

"You work for the queen?"

"Not exactly." That wicked grin again. "I wish you fair winds and smooth waters captain." He removed his hat and stepped away from Killian, preparing to leave. His stomach lurched at the thought that he might not see this man again.

"Wait!" 

Jefferson turned, the stark relief on his face washing over Killian. "I haven't thanked you yet."

Determined to have more control this time, Killian pulled Jefferson into him by the lapels of his coat and brushed their lips together. The other man seemed content to let Killian have this one and while the pirate skillfully teased open his mouth, settled for running his hands inside Killian's coat and up under the crimson waistcoat and shirt to play over soft skin.

Killian moaned and instantly gave up on his attempt to take it slow. With both hands he gripped either side of Jefferson's face, just a little afraid that the man might disappear if he didn't keep a tight hold. Jefferson responded by rolling his hips into Killian's and slipping his hands down under his waistband to clutch at his firm arse. 

"Strip, now," Killian ordered breathlessly against Jefferson's lips before surging back inside. Jefferson made a low, needy little sound that twisted inside Killian's chest before drawing back. 

"Believe me captain, I wish I could. But I really do have to go."

He seemed genuinely disappointed. Killian reluctantly let his hands drop to his sides.

“And I sail with the tide. Thanks again for the rescue mate.” He watched helplessly, his pulse refusing to return to normal as Jefferson spun his hat, opening the portal to who-knew-where. Jefferson turned at the last moment, grabbed Killian by the necklaces that dropped to his chest and pulled him in for a last, lingering kiss before whirling around and disappearing in a flurry of coattails.

★

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★


End file.
